Organization XIII Murder Mystery
by Orion6885
Summary: A murder has been committed in The Castle That Never Was! A detective has been called in to hear all the suspects stories and determine who really committed the terrible deed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Square or any other of the related labels.

* * *

Orion: So... This is my first ever murder Mystery type story... I hope you enjoy.

Xirono: ...

Orion: Shut up.

Xirono: ...

Orion: I hate you...

* * *

The Castle That Never Was was in turmoil! There had been a murder in the castle! The Superior(Xemnas) called in a detective to solve the case. His name? Orion. The young man had gathered not only the members of Organization XIII, but several other people who he considered to be suspects, all in attendance were; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. All seventeen of them were gathered to solve who had killed Vexen. Yes, Vexen was killed. The murder weapon? An electric toothbrush. Orion paced in front of the gathered people, eyeing them. Stopping he sighed a bit.

"Ok we are here to figure out who killed Vexen... Why does everyone kill him first?" Orion stated with a shake of his head.

"That is why I have called you here." Xemnas asked while eyeing Sora, Riku and Kairi, "But why are they here?"

"These three are also suspects in this murder." Orion stated as he waved at the three, "Also I just wanted a reason to meet them. I am a big fan of the game."

"Yeah, yeah just get on with the solving of the mystery." Axel piped up.

"Ok I will have each of you give a story to see if you have a viable aliby."

"Also for those of us who don't know could you go over what happened." Naminé asked sweetly.

"Ok... Well earlier this morning the Organization found one of their members dead. The Chilly Academic was found murdered this morning with an electric toothbrush jammed into his eye. The Toothbrush was on and caused a big mess. We do not know who did it and why, i am here to solve this case." Orion spoke up.

"Wait since your the author don't you know?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna spoil it, plus this is more fun!" Orion said with a chuckle.

"So who is gonna go first?" Xemnas asked the detective.

"First will be Axel"

* * *

Orion: So... Yeah... Short chapter but it is just gonna lead to the rest each chapter I post will have a different story from each character that is gathered here. Also yes they know that Kingdom Hearts is a game. I wonder who the killer is! Ohhhh! XD of course I know but can anyone guess? Reviews get me writing so yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimer stuff, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square, Final Fantasy, Disney or anything else related this includes the character, if I did i would have committed some acts that would make you all blush to Larxene, Axel, Xemnas, Demyx, Yuna, Lulu, and many other characters.

* * *

Orion: Well new chapter up!

Xirono: ...

Orion: _ Ya know no one else understands you and I am getting annoyed with what you are saying to me.

Xirono: ...

Orion: I seriously hate you.

Xirono: And?

Orion: O_O

* * *

Axel stood up and cleared his throat a bit. He smiled at a certain antenneaed blonde a bit sheepishly.

"Well this will clear up two people in all actuality. Me and... Uh... Larxene..."

Everybody raised an eyebrow questioningly as they were wondering how this would cover both of them.

"Well it is like this."

**Axel's Story**

The previous day.

I awoke that morning reliving the night prior, I had finally gotten Larxene to go out on a date with me. I was so happy that I got up and got dressed and styled my hair just the way I wanted. Looking myself over in the mirror I smiled a bit, this was my first date since i broke up with Roxas. I was stoked to say the least, I examined myself briefly and went out of the room. I was so happy nothing could bring me down, not even a mission! Which I, thankfully, didn't have that night.

"Hey ya Xiggy!" I said as I passed by The Sharpshooter.

"Someone's awefully chip this morning."

"Yeah, I have a date tonight!"

"Good for you, Roxas is making out with Naminé in the library."

I flinched at the reminder, Roxas already moved on and had a new girlfriend. When they broke up Roxas had said that it was just a phase for him. This had hurt mequiet a bit, but you won't see me complain, especially not to Roxas. Returning to smiling I couldn't wait until that night. Going into the Gray Area I flopped onto a couch and saw Demyx over in a corner playing his Sitar, near him was his girlfriend, Xion. Vexen could be seen eyeing the girl in his overly protective parent likeness. He had made that girl, how exactly he would never tell any of us, but he did. He was always watching over her like an overly protective father. Smiling a bit I turned on the TV and started to watch, believe it or not, Jersey Shore. This was the only time I was gonna watch it though, the reason why? I was in it.

About six minutes into the episode I was on screen and I started to laugh at this. The Axel on the screen walked up to one of the cast members, a fat small girl named Snooki, and simply walked over to her and bitchslapped her to the ground! Demyx, Vexen, Xion, Lexaeus, and Xaldin all burst out laughing at this, they all hated Jersey Shore, except for Naminé... Who loved it with a passion. Smiling at this I turned to everyone and did a bow just as Roxas and Naminé walked in. Everyone went silent as the TV was doing an replay of me bitchslapping Snooki. Naminé turned to me with her hands on her hips and a pout.

"How could you?" Naminé asked in an angry yet calm voice

"Simple really I really hate Jersey Shore." I replied with an egually calm voice.

Suddenly Naminé fled the room sobbing. What the heck? Did i really say something that horrible? What the hell? Roxas turned to me with a death glare, in all honesty, that glare kinda scared me a bit and turned me on a little.

"Your an asshole you know that." Roxas said before he left.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I replied, well there went my chances of getting back with him.

"That was brilliant! You didn't even have to say much to get her to cry!" A cold voce yelled out as Larxene walked in and she, get this, GLOMPED me!

I fell to the ground and Larxene kissed me from her spot ontop of me. She looked into my eye's and smiled, yes Larxene smiled. I smiled back to her and kissed her back as I got back up with her clinging to my neck.

"Your the only one I will ever be nice to. And if any of you say anything I swear-" She pulled out her kunai, "I will make your lives hell, I shall take you to the torture chambers and do unspeakable acts to you."

"I wouldn't mind a few unspeakable acts" Xaldin said and a kunai lodged itself into a pillar right next to his head. Gulping he turned to see a glaring Larxene. He quickly took off for the hills, so to speak.

"You ready for tonight, babe?" I asked Larxene who actually blushed at being called babe!

"Yes,hun." She said still bluching and her Kunai still in her hands. she placed them back into a holster, get this, on her thigh! So thats where she stores them... I need to remember to get that holster off tonight, I don't want any holes where they shouldn't be...

Getting up I set Larxene down and gave her a small slap on the rear. I was the only person to get away with that. I probably will be the only one. Smiling I decided to continue to watch more TV as Demyx and Xion left for his room, bow chicka bow wow! Hahaha in all actuality I am not really sure if they even did anything or if Demyx even knew how, I mean he is just so naive! Well back to my story, so around six I decided to get ready for my date. I went and showered and changed, I was wearing a red button up shirt and some grey pants. I was ready for my date with Larxene and I was out the door with her.

"Where do you wanna go to eat, babe?" I asked her.

"Anywhere you want."

So I took her to this nice little restuarant I knew of. After eatting and paying for the food we went out to a nearby park and walked aroud for a bit. That night was very romantic as we returned I walked her to her room and we kissed and well let's just say I spent the night in her room.

* * *

Orion: Well this is Axel's story and it clears up him and Larxene... Don't hate... I hope you all heard some of my pairings! Yes I had AkuRoku, Axel x Larxene, Xion x Demyx, Roxas x Naminé, just wait until you hear some of my other pairings! Review please! Reviews give my writing boosts! HIT THE FRICKIN' BUTTON AND REVIEW NOW!


End file.
